Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style)
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of Fantasia 2000 It appeared on YouTube on April 2th, 2017. Cast: *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) as Steve Martin *Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) as Itzhak Perlman *Goofy (Disney) as Quincy Jones *Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) as Ralph Grierson *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Bette Middler *White Rabbit (Alice In Wonderland 1951) as Yefim Bronfman *Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) as James Earl Jones *Buster and Chauncey (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) as Penn and Teller *King William (The Swan Princess) as James Levine *Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) as Angela Lansbury *Leopoldo Stokowski as Himself *Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) as Colorful Triangles *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) as Black Triangles *Merpeoples (The Little Mermaid and others) as Whales *Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) as Duke *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Flying John *Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Joe *Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) as Killjoy Margaret *Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Rachel *Bernard and Bianca (The Rescuers) as Rachel Parents *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) as Tin Soldier *Alice (Alice In Wonderland 1951) as Ballerina *Rothbart (The Swan Princess) as Jack-in-the-Box *Bumble Bee (Melody Time: Bumble Boogie) as Yo-Yo Flamingos *Bee (Pooh) as Snooty Flamingos *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Yen Sid *Skippy (Robin Hood) as Mickey Mouse *Magic Brooms as themselves *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Donald Duck *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Daisy Duck *Noah as himself *Animals as themselves *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Spring Sprite *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Elk *The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) as Firebird Gallery: Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Colorful Triangles IMG_0678.JPG|Jasmine as Colorful Triangles Horned_King.jpg|The Horned King as Black Triangles Russ_Cargill.png|Russ Cargill as Steve Martin Maurice_BATB.jpg|Maurice as Itzhak Perlman IMG_0677.JPG|Merpeoples as Whales Goofy in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Quincy Jones Max Goof.jpg|Max Goof as Ralph Grierson Tve8132-19531110-2244.jpg|Amos Mouse as Duke 480px-Timothy_Q._Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Flying John Basil.jpg|Basil as Joe Diotoro-03-meselandia.jpg|Mouse Queen as Killjoy Margaret Olivia-3.png|Olivia Flaversham as Rachel Bernard_rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Rachel Parents Miss Bianca.png|Miss Bianca as Rachel Parents Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Bette Middler White_Rabbit.gif|White Rabbit as Yefim Bronfman Pinocchio_disney.png|Pinocchio as Tin Soldier 595157-alice1 large.jpg|Alice as Ballerina King_Rothbart.jpg|Rothbart as Jack-in-the-Box Grumpy2.png|Grumpy as Eric Goldberg Ben_Franklin.jpg|Ben Franklin as James Earl Jones Bee_(Piglet Big Movie).jpg|Bee as Snooty Flamingos BumbleBee_(Melody Time).jpg|Bumble Bee as Yo-Yo Flamingos Buster_and_Chauncey.jpg|Buster and Chauncey as Penn and Teller once-geppetto-2.jpg|Geppetto as Yen Sid Skippy4.gif|Skippy as Mickey Mouse tumblr_lz4uw5p1Yu1qm4cwzo1_500.png|King William as James Levine Disney-robin-hood-help1280-1280x1024.jpg|Robin Hood as Donald Duck 970471 1331230145332 full.jpg|Maid Marian as Daisy Duck Ladyandthetramp405.jpg|Aunt Sarah as Angela Lansbury Bambi2preview.jpg~original.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Elk Ariel_mermaid.png|Ariel as Spring Sprite Image_0027.jpg|The Great Animal as Firebird Scenes #Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 1: Intro. #Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 2: Symphony No. 5. #Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 3: Pines of Rome. #Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 4: Rhapsody In Blue. #Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 5: Piano Concerto No 2, Allegro, Opus 102. #Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 6: Carnival Of The Animals, Finale. #Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 7: The Sorcerer's Apprentice. #Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 8: Pomp and Circumstance, Marches #1, 2, 3, & 4. #Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 9: Firebird Suite. #Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 10: Ending. Movie Used: *Fantasia 2000 (1999) Clips from Movies and short film Featured: *Aladdin *The Black Cauldron *The Simpsons Movie *Beauty and the Beast *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *A Goofy Movie *Ben and Me *The Great Mouse Detective *Ratatouille *The Rescuers *An American Tail *The Rescuers Down Under *The Nutcracker Prince *Dumbo *All Dogs go to Heaven *All Dogs go to Heaven 2 *Alice In Wonderland *Pinocchio *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Piglet Big Movie *Melody Time *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *The Swan Princess *Robin Hood *Lady and the Tramp *Bambi *Bambi 2 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Fantasia 2000 Movie Spoofs Category:Fantasia Movie Spoofs Category:Pinocchio and Alice Category:Fantasia 2000 Movie Spoof